


Some Fun~

by Pepsi_Or_Coke



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: 3 way, Atem fucks Yami and Yugi, Flat out porn, Lemon, M/M, Multi, Oneshot, Top Yami, Yami fucks Yugi, Yaoi, Yugi is fuck by both, Yugi walks in on them, bottom yami, bottom yugi, top Atem, yaoi hardcore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 00:57:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20480333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pepsi_Or_Coke/pseuds/Pepsi_Or_Coke
Summary: Don't really have one just a 3-way between Yami, Atem, and Yugi





	Some Fun~

Yami: *tearing their shirts off. His lips locked onto Atem's. Running his hands through his hair before deepening the kiss*

Atem: *kissing back aggressively. He tightly gripped his hips and pinned him down to the bed*

Yami: *moans, wrapping his legs around his waist*

Atem: *smirks and gently rubs his thighs*

Yami: *blushes deeply, opening his legs* please Atem~

Atem: do you want me that bad? *smirking more*

Yugi: hey guys I was just going to tell you that- *walks in and sees them*

Yami: *panting and whines* Please Daddy~ *kisses him, stroking him through his pants*

Atem: *kisses back, moaning and bucking his hips*

Yugi: I'm just....*slowly starts walking out*

Yami: you can join Yugi~

Atem: please? Yami always talks about you~

Yugi: I guess I can *blushing lightly*

Yami: close the door and strip *flips them over and grinds into Atem and moans*

Yugi: *blushes more and shuts the door. Taking off his clothes*

Atem: *moans and arches his back*

Yami: *takes out his cock and saddles him. Moaning*

Atem: *grips Yami's hair*

Yugi: now what do I do?

Yami: *pants* we'll come to you~ *starts riding him. Grinding and bucking his hips*

Yugi: *nods* okay

Atem: Yami~!

Yami: *shudders, bouncing on him harder and faster*

Atem: *drools and moans louder*

Yami: *cums at the sight. Clenching down on his dick*

Atem: *cums in him*

Yami: *blushes lightly, pulling off of his cock* Yugi come here

Yugi: *blushes and walks over to them*

Yami: *pulls him close, making out with him*

Yugi: *blushes darkly and kisses back, licking his bottom lip for entrance*

Yami: *growls in dominance*

Yugi: *whimpers in submission*

Yami: *sucks on his neck, adding a finger in him*

Yugi: *squeaks and moans softly. Gripping his hair tightly*

Yami: *purrs* someone's wet already~ *adds a second finger*

Yugi: *moans louder and nods* yes~

Yami: *looks back at Atem* you can eat him out to loosen him up more~

Atem: *smirks and walks over to him* hold him down and I'll get to work~

Yami: or let him ride my fingers and your tongue *smirks back, hitting his sweet spot*

Atem: *thrusts his tongue into Yugi*

Yugi: *gasps and squeals in pleasure, about to cum after a while* YAMI~!!

Yami: that's enough

Atem: *licks his lips* fine~

Yami: *pulls Yugi onto his lap, kissing him. Adding fingers in him again* still so wet~

Yugi: *moans and kisses back, squirming around a bit*

Yami: *lays him down and brings his legs over his shoulder* I love you *thrusts into him*

Yugi: *arches his back* Yami~! 'I love you too'

Yami: fuck so tight~!

Yugi: *cries out, clenching around him as he grips his shoulders* move~

Yami: *holds back from pounding into him and starts thrusting*

Yugi: *whimpers a bit* Yami

Yami: shh I know but hang on a bit

Yugi: o-okay

Yami: *hits his sweet spot*

Yugi: *gasps*

Yami: *smirks and hits there again harder* like this~?

Yugi: *moans loudly, nodding*

Yami: *grips his hips and thrusts into him*

Atem: *grips Yami's hips and thrusts back into him*

Yami: *his eyes wide open moaning loudly* Atem~!! *fucking Yugi into the bed*

Yugi: *drooling and screaming*

Atem: *bites Yami's neck, going deeper into him*

Yami: *submits slightly, stroking Yugi* I'm gonna cum~

Yugi: me to~

Yami: *panting heavily*

Atem: *sinks his teeth into his neck, hitting his sweet spot on every thrusts*

Yugi: YAMI~!!

Yami: ATEM~!!

Atem: AHH~ YAMI~!!

Yami: *collapses on Yugi, panting*

Yugi: *whimpers* ow

Yami: sorry

Atem: *carefully pulls out of Yami. Blood and semen oozing from him*

Yami: *sighs, finding little strength to pull out of Yugi but stays put*

Atem: sorry *kissing his back, laying with them*

Yami: *hums, holding Yugi to him* mine~

Yugi: *blushes, kissing him*

Yami: *kisses back*

Atem: *chuckles* and you're both mine

Yami: mine all mine *attempts to growl but gives up* I hate you

Atem: I know *covers them up* sleep you two

Yami: plan on it

Yugi: *feels a little sick and curls up, clinging to Yami*

Yami: *rubs his stomach* 'sleep Yugi. It'll help'

Yugi: *nods, closing his eyes*

Yami: *kisses his head before going unconscious*

Atem: *curls up to Yami, holding him and Yugi close before dozing off*

*the end*


End file.
